Thrakul Kulakas
Originally born to a pack of Kyn fanatically devoted in worship of the Invaders, fate would lead Thrakul to revolutionize Jhanin and the Kyn people not once, but twice. Background Personality Abilities and Notable Equipment A capable commander and leader, Thrakul is known for a number of powerful artifacts. The Fist of Angral The symbol of leadership of the Angrali tribe. It can only be removed if the wearer dies or has his arm severed. He acquired it after his father died from the cave in. It is an Invader device forged from the mixed essences of the captured demons of another world, and the extra-dimensional Cathars. It can be considered a crude mockery of Cathar work, created by the Invaders using their limited understanding. As an object originating beyond the world and of partial Cathar make, it is antithetical to the laws of the world. This is most commonly demonstrated by the perceived increased strength and speed it grants. It does not actually increase the user physically, but rather turns their perceived desire into reality. Thus someone who imagines themselves greater than they are may actually receive greater benefit that someone who fully understands their own limits. The gauntlet is capable of more than just enhancing bearer’s capabilities, it is also capable of altering the world around them and giving form to thought. Due to the dark nature of the object, the most common forms are those of nightmares produced by contact with the device. Abilities beyond the base increase require a degree of mental training as well as the gauntlet to be fueled with the either Catharic or Demonic energy. As an object that breaks the laws of the world, it is completely immune to the fate-bending magicks of the Amukreen, and extends this protection to the bearer based on their level of corruption. Through prolonged use, the object slowly corrupts the bearer. The extent of this corruption is based on time, as well as the power the device receives. Since the previous Angrali tribe members never even entered Angral and got close to its reserver, they received merely the minimum of both boons and curse. Prolgued exposure to an empowered gauntlet is why Thrakul is a zombie-like creature by the time of Ahmed. Despite its capabilities, devices such as these were commonly worn by the Invaders and their minions. Most their minions were untrained, savage, living weapons who merely wore it for enhancement. The devices also work as a sort of man-machine interface with Zouthiell, the Blade of the Betrayed Oath Trivia * Thrakul was originally just a random character inspired by a neat sprite in RPGmaker. He evolved into being being Ahmed's mentor, replacing Davion (not to be confused with Davion). His development as a character expanded both the Hakkyn people and the entire winter age, his background forming the basis of Gen2's Canon. * Thrakul's original origins as a surprisingly cooperative undead warlord from another age was inspired by Ragnir, a D&D character in a small campaign. Category:Characters